


Day 4: BroTP [Part B]

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 4: BroTP [Part B], Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Iroh and Piandao are civilised people who love tea while JeongJeong wants to burn something. Preferably Piandao.





	

It’s quiet in the White Lotus camp. Considerably so, that Jeong Jeong should have no problem meditating.

“I would prefer to meditate without you two old coots in the same space, especially in my own tent.” Jeong Jeong’s spiteful remarks earn himself Iroh’s hearty laughter, while Piandao simply smiles besides the Grand Lotus. 

“We’re all friends, aren’t we? And you could always have a tea break with the tea I brew.” Iroh gestures to his tea set, the aroma of jasmine in the air as Iroh turns to Piandao. “Care for some tea? I call this the ‘Jasmine Dragon’, in honour of my old tea shop in Ba Sing Se.”

“It would be my honour, although you must tell me how you managed to get a tea shop in Ba Sing Se while being on the run with Prince Zuko.” 

“Ah! Well,  _one must always be ready to serve, so that one day favour will return its blessings to you_ -“

“And you two can do me a favour of leaving me alone to meditate! At least keep quiet or something.” Jeong Jeong growls. Iroh sighs, shaking his head in disapproval.

“My dear friend, surely you’re too agitated from not having tea for so long. Even if you’re living in self-exile, one must always have good tea at the ready.”

“Or you can simply tune us out. Surely that should not be a problem for a Fire bender of your expertise.” Piandao comments, sipping onto his cup of tea while Jeong Jeong flares hot, the candles surrounding him extends until it almost touches Piandao’s garment.

“Are you mocking me, Master Swordsman?”

“I am just making a suggestion. If you find my presence a nuisance, I can always leave.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying for the last hour!” Jeong Jeong throws his hands up in frustration. It’s one issue to mingle with a former Fire nation and another to deal with a serene man like Piandao. Something about Piandao has Jeong Jeong on alert, like there was something hiding behind the quaint attitude the other possesses.

“You’ve always been so anti-social. It’s good to mingle with people of your age and have tea together.” Iroh interjects before the situation escalates further. “Tea is always a great companion to conversations.”

“Your penchant for tea is ridiculous.” Jeong Jeong grumbles. “If only the Fire Lord had the same hobby as you do. Perhaps this war would have long been over.”

Iroh sighs dreamily. “I dream of the day when all of us would unite in favour of tea. Tea is one of the wonderful creations that should be enjoyed and shared with friends!”

Jeong Jeong rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes. I can see why Prince Zuko decided to go coach the Avatar rather than joining you liberating Ba Sing Se. I mean, it’s just hot leaf juice.”

“Oh no you didn’t!” Iroh gasps dramatically. Piandao murmurs under his breath. 

“ _Here we go again_.” 

 

_[This is how we do // Chillin’, laid back, while sunbathing in the sand]_

**Author's Note:**

> Never insult tea. 
> 
> Like seriously. Never.


End file.
